New Begging For Yumeiro Patissiere
by qsailorm2002
Summary: Emilie is the new foreign exchange student at St.Mari Academy and her sister Hisolda is a new foreign exchange student at St. Van Go Academy read to find out more (guys in chapter 1 i meant High school)
1. Don't know

**_Mama why is Dada sad asked 2 year old Emilie _**

**_Not right now go outside and play said her mom _**

**_Emilie was smart for her age and knew that something was wrong and went to look for her sister Hisolda _**

**_Hisolda called her sister " _**

**_COMING" said Hisolda she got out of bed and look at herself her long wavy raven hair was a mess and her big brown eyes seem bigger today she got dressed and preyed that Layla was real and that she would meet her _**

**_ " your up sis and now what do you want to be when you grow up" ask Emilie _**

**_" Well I want to be like PaPa you know become a violin player" said Hisolda _**

**_In the house _**

**_YOU KNOW WHAT IF THIS IS GOING TO KEEP THIS UP OUR KIDS WELL HAVE NO FUTURE yelled mother_**

**_" FINE WHY DON'T YOU LEAVE THAN" respond their Father_**

**_Two days later they got divorce and the twin sister were sperated and they made this promise _**

**_Remember to become what you want to be when you grow up_**

* * *

**_5 Years later _**

**_Emilie you have to keep particeing and than you can become anything you want Kay said her mom_**

**_yes mom but is sis okay and I hear that dad is to rough on her" i say sounding worry_**

**_Mom gets up and her long hair comes over her shudders _**

**_"um... It's you birthday tomorrow so tell me should we have Hisolda come here or us come there" mom asked_**

**_I think real hard last year we went there so I say they come here_**

**_"good now home made cake or brought" she said _**

**_" homemade of course because I want to show sis how good I got in making sweets" I say my eyes shining _**

**_mom nods yes and we go to the kitchen to start the making the cake_**

**_"Let's make a cheesecake with a lot of strawberry" I shout_**

**_we combine graham cracker crumbs, sugar, cinnamon, and butter in a bowl. Press onto the bottom of an ungreased 9-inch springform pan. Refrigerate for 30 oven to 150 degrees strawberries and cornstarch into a blender. Cover and puree until smooth. Pour strawberry sauce into a to a boil over high heat. Boil and stir until sauce is thick and shiny, about 2 minutes. Set aside 1/3 cup strawberry sauce; cool. Cover and refrigerate remaining sauce for cream cheese in a mixing bowl with an electric mixer until light and fluffy; gradually beat in condensed milk. Mix in lemon juice and vanilla extract, then beat in eggs on low speed until just combined. Pour half of cream cheese mixture over crust; drop half of reserved strawberry sauce by 1/2 teaspoonfuls on cream cheese layer. Carefully spoon remaining cream cheese mixture over sauce; drop remaining strawberry sauce by 1/2 teaspoonfuls on top. Cut through top layer only with a knife to swirl strawberry in preheated oven until center is almost set, 45 to 50 minutes. Cool on a wire rack for 10 minutes. Carefully run a knife around edge of pan to loosen; cool 1 hour longer. Refrigerate overnight. Serve reserved strawberry sauce with cheesecake. If the sauce it too thick, stir in water._**

* * *

**_The next day_**

**_Knock knock _**

**_"MOM THERE HERE" I yelled_**

**_COMING she yelled_**

**_she opened the door and my sister had a pink and blue dress on that stop at her keens and dad was wearing plain clothes _**

**_"sis it's you and happy birthday" I say so loud my mom said for me to be quite _**

**_she smiles and says "I'm happy to spend our 9th b-day together Em"_**

**_Mom says that cake should be first because I made it myself _**

**_Emilie get the cake piz mom tells me _**

**_I get up go to the kitchen and pull out the cake and set it on the table and I hear is a big wow and it's my sister and dad _**

**_something comes over me a feel like i could fly_**

**_After a while we started to eat the cake my dad siad that it was oh-key but knew he loved it my sister was honest and said that it was the best._**

**_Bye-bye_**

* * *

**_As the years past me and Emilie become very good at playing the voiln and making sweets before long I was heading to St. Van Go Academy and Emilie was heading to Academy_**

* * *

**_what is waiting for them in the middle schools find out _**


	2. Winter Jods

**_Emilie:14 _**

**_Hisolda:14_**

**_Haley:18_**

**_Mathew:20_**

* * *

_"Emilie and Hisolda hurry up mom and dad are waiting for you guys" called Mathew _

_"coming" called me and Hisolda _

_me and Hisolda are getting ready for a plane ride to Japan because our cousin Miya wanted us to live with her in Japan and go to the world wide schools there as in and St. Van Go me and Hisolda are the best and the whole family going to spend the last days of winter there at Mari Garden we can't wait _

_"ugh way do we have so much anyway" Hisolda wined_

_"well if you could have choose the clothes for the trip and for school but you can't so STOP WINING" Layla yelled at Hisolda_

_"yes Layla is right and if you like I can use my magic and make you lode feel lighter" offer French _

_Hisolda was about to answer than I glance at her _

_"um no thanks I'm good" she answer_

_we lug are suitcases down the stairs _

_"there you guys are" says Haley_

_"Before we go I promise some friends that me and Emilie sing a song together" Hisolda tells everyone_

_" WHAT YOU DID NOT TELL ME THAT WE HAD TO SING A SONG" I yelled_

_ding dong there here and me and Hisolda are singing a song called Tell Me Why by Taylor Swift_

_After we are done singing we have a two min goodbye party _

_"can we go now guys the plane leaves in four hours" i say _

_everyone nods we get in the cars mom and dad wave goodbye and as the car drive away I feel a little sad _

_"sis you should be happy we get to see Japan for first time and we get to see Miya and Joanne again" Hisolda tells me _

_I smile and relax a bit and I fall asleep and think of the last time I saw Miya she a picture of a boy name Makoto Kashino and she said her arch enemy is Ichigo Amano _

_"EMILIE" yells French _

_"I'm up French " i tell her _

_we go though a long line pay for our larger suitcases wait for the plane and we get to our seats _

_"Emilie look its Henri Lucas" Hisolda_

_Henri Lucas see us " hi girls long time no see Emilie I want you to get jods at Ichigo Amano shop at Mari Garden" he tells us_

_were speechless so we just nod yes_

_"good he says and sits down_

* * *

_In Japan _

_ring ring _

_"Hello" answers Ichigo _

_"Hi Ichigo its Henri Lucas I have two students of mine coming to work there and one coming to your school there names are Emilie and Hisolda so have them work there uh and there cousin is Miya Koshiro okey" he tells Ichigo_

_Ichigo says ok and look amazed _

_"hey Ichigo who was it " ask Makoto _

_"it was Henri we have to have the cousins of Miya Koshiro" Ichigo tells him _

_"what when are they coming" he says _

_"I don't know"_

* * *

_**what well happen in Japan will Miya come make thing bad or well it be okey**_


	3. Back to earth

thank you reviewer that was sloppy and I well pay more attention to my spelling sometimes I hate it post more please take more time and I'm 15 thank you I'm an idiot me me me me


	4. Plane ride of memories

As the plane rose into the air I felt cold why I had no idea "Emilie are you okey" ask my partner French

" Yes I guess that I'm scared we are going to be there a long time and I don't know I'm ready" I say

" Emilie you got to stop worrying Okey we are going to be fine so stay clam " Hisolda says

So we ride in quite for a long time I soon fall asleep why is it me who always falls asleep well Hisolda fell asleep first this time so I don't feel bad all of a suddenly I hear this ( you do not have to read this just skip to the end)**_  
_**

_I took a chance, I took a shot_  
_And you might think i'm bulletproof, but i'm not_  
_You took a swing, I took it hard_  
_And down here from the ground I see who you are_

"Layla quite it is 2 in the mooring" Hisolda tells Layla frowning a bit

"speaking of two in the mooring tell French and Emilie how we met please" begs Layla

"Okey" Hisolda says

so when I first got there we all took test in front of everyone we were to play one of every type of internment (did I spell that right) then we were to sing a song I had to be brave because I told the teacher all about that I did not know many songs so she tells me to sing de ri me fa so la ti da so I start singing and I hear a small voice saying to freestyle I say okey and start singing

If I were to stay with you

I would sing to you every night

as the sun would go down

I would sing to you ba ba da da oh-

I always love you but I have to go

I may never come back so I love you

oh why did you not stop me you found new love it hurt

a lot so I need you to go on it is me I have to move on

bey bey

everyone stares with their mouth wide open I bow and smile as the last of the test end I hear the best drum,Einette,Agida,Accordion,Aeolian Harp,Alpha Sphere,Accordion his name was Quenal he was best at the drum then there was guitar his name was Who. last there was these twins who sang Egedio and Eilis they were back up singers one time I did bad on class lesson and I had to try again then the power went out I had find Quenal he was scared of the dark I did not know why but I knew I had to find him "Quenal fellow my voice" I call to the darkness

I may be scared but I know your there

_you save and I'll save you I'll be there_

_so just hang on I'll be right there _

_so don't worry_

I kept singing it over and over again till he was crawling to me his face look pale and thinner "Quenal it is okey why are you so scar of the dark" I ask sounding worry

"Well..." he said

I look at him he fell asleep in my arms I stroke his silky black hair and I soon fell asleep I had a dream a small winded person was looking at me she ask if I want to help on my lesson I said yes and she help me I was so Glad that I learn that she wants to be my partner so we became the best singers in the school plus I went up I rank in school

"and that is how me and Layla met" Hisolda says smiling

"No that is not how we met well close but I helped you find him in the dark"Layla says

"okey that is true but I still dream of you'' Hisolda says

"okey time for me to tell you how me and Emilie met" French says

so Emilie was having a test and was doing good till she had to make the vanilla frosting she was taking to slow and the icing went bad she got a b- and her group was mad at her because now Emma had to leave the group then she left out running but she got to try again and she try to make the frosting right and could not do it so I gave it everything I had to go to her and ask if she wanted help she looks at me and says sure then I help her and she pass and then we all go to Emma's house to find her and tell her that the grades were wrong and that they got an A++ and that made her parents happy and then they let her come back to school

"good job that is right" I say

"now can we go back to sleep" Hisolda ask

as we all go back to sleep I smile and think about my best friend Mike, John, Maya, and Emma

(flash back)

as the snow fell so did my life mom and dad called me and Hisolda inside they said that mommy and daddy were going to be far apart for a long time and told Hisolda to pack all her stuff and put all her things in a box

I ran to my room crying because I know that mommy and daddy were going to get a divorce Hisolda didn't know that mommy and daddy Would get a divorce so I cannot tell her I sang myself to sleep did not know the today would come why did it come now why not later why why why

(End of flashback)

"no no I want to stay" I say in my sleep

"Emilie wake up" Hisolda tells me shaking me

* * *

That is the end of this chapter I hope you like it and please review no mean ones or my mom and dad will take me off just joking


	5. Time to start

**Q: Hi people I was in my world thinking of what could come next so this is when the good stuff comes up**

**Emilie: No you were writing new stories for ICarly and Austin and Ally **

**Q: So I mean that can not hurt right **

**Emilie:Q does not own Yumerio Patisserie **

* * *

**_BI= story_**

**"Huh what happen"****_ I ask_**

**_" you had a bad dream" Hisolda says with narrow eyes _**

**_"wait did you have the dream when I had to leave" she says_**

**_"No that would be childish" I tell her in a high _****_voice_**

**_'' One that is not childish and two I understand three Grow-UP" Hisolda yells at me _**

**_I was always the strongest but when it came to my feelings I was weak _**

**_"Emilie I didn't mean to make you cry" Hisolda tries to say but I cut her off_**

**_" You never care about me all you ever do is" as I talk I go into uncontrollable sobs_**

**_Hisolda keeps rocking me like I'm some baby_**

**_"stop I'm not a baby" I tell her _**

**_"Um I think you need someone to take care of you now were almost in Japan and we are meeting Miya soon" Hisolda tells me _**

**_I nod my head and take my wipe away my tears Hisolda puts her hand on my shoulders and we ride the rest of the way in silence _**

**_"attention all passengers we our arriving in Japan" called the intercom _**

**_we blukel up and the plane goes down I look out the window and see Japan then a _ jet passed by and I hear _**

**_"Emilie-chan, Hisolda-chan it's Miya tell them to land the plane" Miya shouts at us _**

**_"Hisolda she is crazy"I tell her _**

**_then Mathew walk up towards the door to the tell the pilot and ask for them to land soon out of the orders of the Koshiro family and that what he does _**

**_"Matthew we are about to land at the airport are you dumb ass" Haile yells at him _**

**_"No they called and told them and they were landing where we well be drop off" Matthew explains _**

**_They go on and on fighting on the way to their seats Hisolda and me take off our seatbelts and get our stuff and wait till they land_**

**_"Get on we'll go to Mari Garten"Miya yells as we get on her jet_**

**_"Miya love ya but be quite"Hisolda tells her lightly _**

**_I walk in and she has her lounge like a 5 star hotel_**

**_"sit,sit I think we need to discuss why I called you here" Miya says looking dark_**

**_"Yeah I had to leave my boyfriend Ethan in France" Hisolda says _**

**_" I had to leave my fiancé in France too" Isay everyone looking at me _**

**_I stare dangers at them making them look back at Miya _**

**_"Ok I want you to help me with getting me and Jonny our love ones" Miya says before I can say anything Hisolda makes the move saying yes to this thing of horror _**

**_We land by Maire Garten and they tell Hisolda and me to go in frist so Hisolda and I walk to the door of a small wooden cottge type shop and open the door I get a homey feeling but it doesn't last long because everyone in they're looking at us from our long wavy hair to our small feet_**

**_"I'm looking for Miss __Amano_ Ichigo" I say looking at the floor **

**_A boy with green hair and green eyes walks up and takes my hand and is about to kiss it when my sweet spirt comes out and hits him on the head with a her large spoon _**

**_"Ow what is that for" He asked with a hand on his head _**

**_"Ask my little friend French" I say as French comes out_**

**_"Sorry but she is an engaged woman" French says in a mater if factly voice_**

**_"Sorry madame let me show you the way to the kitchen" He says and grabs Hisold's hand instead leading the way to wher we would find Ichigo_**

**_"Ichigo-Chan you have some visitors" the boy calls out_**

**_In walks a burnet with a bun in her hair and an apron on _**

**_"Oh hello my name is Amano Ichigo" She says wiping her hands_**

**_"I'm Emilie and I want to talk to you and everyone in this shop who work here" I say makeing a orderd of what I said_**

**_no one moves and Hisolda looks at the green haired boy and says_**

**_"Hey green haried freak can you do what my sister said" _**

**_The boy took that as a smack to the face and started to make everyone move out. we all took seats at a table and I stared to say what I needed to say to get them to make a deal_**

**_"I can make a deal a challged by a couple of classmates can't hurt right" She shakes my hand and the games shall begian._**

* * *

**_Q:Hoped you like it and tell me what you would liketo see happen in the game_**


	6. Let the games begin

**Q:Hey what have I've been doing people going on on what I want to do with this story**

**Emilie:Okay lets just get this show on the road **

**Q:WAIT let me tell people something the best person to write anything is Quinn Lofits and I don't own Yumerio **

* * *

**_Bang! The oak doors slam open in storms a ragging Makoto Kashino_**

**_"Am...a...NO" yells the blonde haired boy_**

**_"What did I do now" Ichigo responds sweetly _**

**_"You just agreed to something without all of us" He rages through clenched teeth _**

**_I was just sitting here looking at them I find it funny_**

**_"You guys are weird you know" I say laughing my butt off_**

**_"Who are you" requested the boy_**

**_" __Koshiro_ Emilie-chan and I'm Kashiro Hisolda-chan" Hisolda tells the small gruop**

**_"Oh you came to help us right" Blondy says_**

**_"So what are your rules" Ichigo asked_**

**_"Simple Miya wins she gets want she wants and if you win than you get want you want" Hisolda exspains_**

**_"You can choose two of us and than the game begins the one with the most mony wins" I procliam_**

**_"Deal" They all say at the same time_**

**_I pull out my phone and call Miya_**

**_"Pink" I say meaning that they made the deal_**

**_"Oh one more thing darling we are dividing up the gruops I get to choose frist" Miya says looking at them_**

**_"NO" Mokato shrieks at her_**

**_"Too late buddy Ichigo-chan made a deal and now live up to it or are you jappanees scared" I tunt looking at them_**

**_"Fine but you'll regreat it" Mokato sighs _**

**_"Miya-chan that's not fair" I shout_**

**_"But you said they might be scared" Miya said_**

**_"I know but think if we did that you would take the good ones and you would win so no and I'm choses where me and Hisolda go" I shot at her_**

**_"But..." Miya tries to say but Hisolda slaps a hand over her mouth_**

**_"I'm going with Ichigo plus theres someone Mokato needs to meet" I finsh walking over and sitting as Hisolda fallows_**

**_Miya storms out the door and looks beyond mad _**

**_"S...s...sorry" I pled bowing_**

**_"No thank you" Ichigo say pulling me up_**

**_"Why did you do it" Mokato says_**

**_"Don't" Hisolda begins but I stop her_**

**_"I think you need to know somthing about our past" I exsplain_**

**_"Okay hit us" Ichigo says_**

**_"When I was only about 3 or so our parents got divorce and I leraned that I need to learn to love and do anything to make it stay so when Miya was going to take you apart I could see that you both love eachother do I had to stop her" I finsh looking at the floor_**

**_Ichigo and Mokato both clush 10 shades of red deep_**

**_"Thanks" They both thank in unison looking down_**

* * *

**_Q: What do you think I know that it's short but like it_**


End file.
